Cet étrange instant
by Kyotine Neko 404
Summary: Il se passe de drôles de choses pour les membres du groupe Nightmare.   Entre Histugi qui disparaît et Ruka et Ni-ya qui changent de personnalité, que va-t-il se passer?  OS, Parodie. Bonne lecture!
1. Un chat

_Aaaah !

Le hurlement venait de la salle de répétition. La voix de Yomi inhabituellement haute réveillât Ruka qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se relevât lentement, cherchant l'origine du cri d'un air ensommeillé. Il ne vit que Sakito et Ni-ya, l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant le mur qui les séparait du local de répétition.

_Yomi a encore du se blesser... soupira Sakito en se relevant, passablement énervé que sa pause en compagnie de son bassiste soit interrompue.

_J'viens avec toi, au cas où faudrait appeler les secours. Lui répondit Ni-ya en saisissant son portable sur la table basse.

_Je garde les places…

En effet Ruka se recouchait sur son canapé « attitré » sous les yeux habitués des deux autres musiciens.

Pas vraiment inquiet pour la santé du chanteur : les cris avaient cessés pour laisser place à un monologue indistinct, Sakito entra en premier dans le local, tombant nez à nez avec un Yomi aux yeux exorbités et tenant un chat à bout de bras.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yomi ? demanda le guitariste, Ni-ya derrière lui.

_Hitsugi s'est transformé en chat !

_Quoi ?

Sakito et Ni-ya restèrent ahuri devant l'affirmation de la petite chose qui leurs servait de chanteur.

_Tu ne te serais pas cogné la tête par hasard ? S'inquiéta Sakito en se penchant vers Yomi.

_Mais non mais je te jure c'est Hitsugi ! Débita Yomi parlant tellement vite que les deux autres eurent du mal à suivre.

_Okay, toi t'as trouvé ma réserve de saké… soupira Ni-ya en pensant à ses chères bouteilles.

_Quelle réserve ? Réagirent simultanément Yomi et Sakito.

_Tu disais qu'Hitsugi s'est transformé en chat ? demanda le bassiste tout à coup près à croire Yomi tant qu'il changeait de conversation.

_Oui je te le jure !

_Yomi ce n'est pas possible, les humains ne se transforment pas en chat. Déclara doucement le guitariste, obligeant le chanteur à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Celui-ci garda le chat sur ses genoux, bien serré entre ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

_Oh, comment Ruka vas réagir ? Paniqua Yomi tout à coup.

_Yomi tu m'écoutes ?

_En plus comment on va faire pour le groupe ? Un chat ça ne joue pas de la guitare !

_Yomi calme toi, ce chat n'est pas Hitsugi.

_Mais alors comment t'explique qu'il ne soit pas là ?

_Ben il n'est pas encore arrivé. Intervint Ni-Ya appuyé sur le mur, près à appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

_Mais je l'ai vu entrer ici avant moi ! cria le chanteur désespéré que personne ne veuille le croire, effrayant le chat entre ses bras.

Ni-ya et Sakito s'entreregardèrent, cherchant une explication qui pourrait convaincre le chanteur.

_Il a dut ressortir. Tenta Sakito d'une voix douce.

_Par où ? Je l'aurais vu ! Y'a qu'une seule porte !

_Okay, là je commence à douter…

_Ni-ya ne l'encourage pas.

_Comment on va expliquer ça aux fans ?

_Inquiète toi déjà pour le manager. Rappela Ni-ya en s'approchant du chat.

_Ni-ya s'énerva Sakito.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

_Yomi, il doit y avoir une explication logique, mais ce chat n'est pas Hitsugi !

_Pourquoi t'en est aussi sûr ? interrogea le chanteur.

_Bah, Hitsugi as les cheveux noirs alors que ce chat il est blanc.

_Oh merde, ça aurait pu être moi !

_Ni-ya t'as pas es cheveux blancs, t'es juste décoloré. Rappela Yomi.

_Bon, on se calme les deux idiots ! J'appelle Hitsugi, vous verrez bien que ce chat ce n'est pas lui !

Sakito prit le portable de Ni-ya et composa rapidement le numéro du guitariste. Les deux autres le fixant d'un air inquiet, le chat toujours dans les bras de Yomi.

_Alors ?

_Il ne répond pas. Expliqua Sakito en raccrochant, soudain inquiet pour sa santé mentale : il commençait à croire les deux autres.

_Tu me crois maintenant ?

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de neutre… gémit Sakito en se précipitant hors de la salle.

Il revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tirant derrière lui un Ruka grognon.

_Mais laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatigué…

_Ruka, j'ai besoin de toi, ils sont tarés !

Le batteur s'affala sur une chaise près de Yomi et fixa Sakito d'un air somnolant.

_C'est pas nouveau.

_Hitsugi est un chat !

_D'accord, je retourne me coucher.

_Attends, laisse-le t'expliquer. Intervint Sakito en forçant Ruka à se rasseoir.

_Alors il est entré ici, je l'ai vu, et quand je suis entré y'avait personne à part le chat. Donc Hitsugi c'est le chat !

_Euh, les mecs, c'est quoi cette porte ? demanda Ruka en désignant celle derrière lui.

_Un placard ? répondirent Sakito et Yomi.

_Ma réserve de saké ?

_Ou une sortie de secours… proposa Ruka en s'affalant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

_Ah ouais, peut-être…

_Comment t'explique qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone alors ?

_C'est moi qui ait son portable.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, Sakito et Ni-ya se sentant un peu idiots d'avoir suivi Yomi dans son délire.

_Mais il est où alors Hitsugi ? demanda Yomi.

_Tu crois qu'il s'est fait kidnapper par des fans ?

_Ou peut-être par un autre groupe ! proposa Sakito.

Ruka les regarda s'exciter, faisant des suppositions de plus en plus absurdes. Découragé, il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son canapé. Dans le couloir il croisa Hitsugi, un grand sac de course dans les bras.

_Chaton, tu devrais pas laisser entrer des chats dans la salle de répétition…

Hitsugi regarda le batteur passer, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.


	2. I hate my life

Neuf heures du matin, Yomi était étendu dans son lit, la tête profondément enfoncé dans son oreiller pour tenter d'ignorer le vacarme insupportable que produisait son réveil. Il le savait qu'il était en retard, voire très en retard, mais cette chose inhumaine ne cesser de le lui rappeler toutes les dix minutes. Le chanteur jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à l'abominable appareil qui voulait le forcer à sortir de son nid douillet.

De toute façon Sakito lui ferait la morale et puis basta, c'est avec ces nobles pensées qu'il replongea dans son oreiller. Et puis Ruka serait sûrement plus en retard que lui.

Des coups assénés sur sa porte lui arrachèrent un grognement. Si elle aussi elle s'y mettait! C'est donc avec une heure de retard qu'il se décida enfin à sortir son bras du lit et de laisser tomber sa main sur le pauvre réveil qui alla valser plus loin avec un bruit de métal cassé. D'autres coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement du chanteur: la porte insistait.

_Ça vas j'arrive! Grommela Yomi en se levant, pareil à un ours stoppé en plein milieu de son hibernation.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour traverser son petit appartement et ouvrir la porte à un guitariste à peine plus grand que lui.

_ Tu viens à peine de te lever! S'exclama Hitsugi, plus effrayé qu'accusateur.

La réaction et surtout la venue du plus jeune étonna Yomi. Le groupe était parfaitement habitué à ses retards récurrents et avait laissé tomber toutes idées de le sortir de son lit contre sa volonté. Alors pourquoi Hitsugi semblait effrayé de le voir au saut du lit? Y'avait pas concert, non?

_ Yomi, bouge! On m'a demandé de t'amener, on n'a même pas dix minutes! S'écria le percé en secouant le chanteur qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

_ Laisse-moi deviner: Sakito est en pétard pour x raisons? Son lapin a encore rongé sa guitare? Demanda le retardataire en se redirigeant vers sa chambre.

_ Non c'est Ruka. Répondit Hitsugi, puis s'apercevant de ambiguïté de sa réponse il continua: enfin c'est Ruka qui m'as envoyé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est carrément remonté, il ne voulait même pas t'attendre pour commencer la répétition.

_ Attends, Ruka... presser de répéter? J'arrive plus à l'imaginer en train de bouffer la guitare de Sakito! S'étonna Yomi en se retournant vers Hitsugi.

Mais ce dernier était visiblement inquiet et exceptionnellement Yomi enfreint sa règle le plus importante: il se dépêcha.

En dis minutes, ils arrivèrent au local, Hitsugi aussi ayant enfreint des règles: celles du code de la route. Utilisant toute la puissance de sa moto pour slalomer entre les voitures des embouteillages de Tokyo. Terrorisant Yomi installé derrière lui. Il fallait vraiment que le guitariste soit effrayé pour qu'il ignore ainsi les règles élémentaires de prudence.

Le chanteur descendit précipitamment du véhicule, tiré par Hitsugi qui le devançait vers le bâtiment.

_ Il est si pressé que ça? S'inquiéta Yomi.

_ Pire! Il est… heureux! Expliqua Hitsugi. Il n'arrête pas de sourire... il acheté de café pour tout le monde...

_ Hitsugi! Appela alors une troisième voix.

Le guitariste et le chanteur se tournèrent vers le bout du parking, près des ascenseurs. Sakito et Ni-ya les attendaient, tous les deux en train de fumer, l'air choqué.

_ On a réussi à lui échapper... déclara Ni-ya en les voyants surpris de les voir ici.

_ Ça ne s'est pas améliorer?

_ Désolé Tsugi, il était en train de... chanter, quand on est sorti.

Les trois autres pâlirent en entendant cela.

_ Ce n'est pas Ruka... Ruka il ne chante pas... répliqua Yomi un sourire peu assuré aux lèvres. Et puis il n'est jamais heureux.

_ A moins que...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sakito, ignorant un ingénieur son qui passa en courant à côté d'eux, traumatisé.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais une fois il a dit que... le seul moment où il serait heureux, ce serait le jour de... de sa mort. Rappela Sakito, les yeux baissé vers le sol.

Hitsugi étouffa un cri de stupeur alors que Ni-ya et Yomi se regardait d'un air sombre : Ruka était parfaitement sérieux le jour où il avait expliqué cela. Encore plus inquiet, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur batteur tous ensemble, ils devaient en savoir plus.

Ni-ya et Yomi entrèrent en premier dans la salle de répétition, la mort dans l'âme. Sakito les suivait en tenant Hitsugi contre lui, le plus jeune semblant sur le point de pleurer.

Ruka était toujours là, réglant sa batterie en sifflotant un air joyeux. Les ingénieurs qui travaillaient habituellement avec le groupe s'étaient tous regroupé dans un coin, espérant pouvoir fuir le plus vite possible.

_ Euh, Ruka... commença Yomi.

Le plus grand se tourna vers eux, sourire aux lèvres et l'air véritablement heureux. Sakito serra un peu plus Hitsugi contre lui, alors que Yomi et Ni-ya sentaient l'angoisse augmenter encore un peu.

_ Tiens t'es enfin là, on va pouvoir commencer! S'exclama le batteur d'un ton enjoué, provoquant un frisson d'horreur dans toute la pièce.

_ Euh, oui... enfin avant je voudrais savoir...

_ Pourquoi t'es si heureux? Abrégea Ni-ya sentant que le chanteur n'y arriverait pas.

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Y a « Lilo et Stitch 2 » qui sort au cinéma aujourd'hui! Expliqua le batteur des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ C'est que ça ? S'exclamèrent les quatre autres membres du groupe et pas mal d'ingénieurs.

_ Ben quoi, il est trop bien comme dessin animé!

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, à part Hitsugi qui décida de passer son angoisse en matraquant le batteur à coups de coussin préalablement récupéré sur le canapé.

_ Non mais t'as pas idée de la trouille que tu nous as foutu! Cria-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ C'est rien mon Tsugi, c'est fini. Essaya de le rassurer Ruka en le serrant contre lui. Au fait, les cafés, ce n'est pas gratuit! Déclara-t-il en s'adressant aux autres.

Rassuré, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sortirent leurs portefeuilles.


	3. Esquive

Sakito réfréna difficilement un bâillement. Une main devant la bouche il ouvrit la porte du local de répétition. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de frustration : il était toujours le premier à arriver aux séances de répétitions. Il alluma le plafonnier en grommelant avant de retirer son manteau et de s'installer dans le canapé, sa guitare sur les genoux. Autant profiter de l'attente pour l'accorder et pratiquer un peu. Comme si sept heures du matin était un horaire excessif pour commencer la journée ! Songea-t-il.  
>Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un bassiste hagard, le teint légèrement verdâtre et les cheveux en désordre. Sakito fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur : il n'aimait pas que Ni-ya passe ses soirées à boire avec ses amis, encore moins quand une répétition était prévue le lendemain. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer quand le bassiste s'aperçut de sa présence. Le changement radical qui eut lieu alors l'empêcha de dire un mot.<p>

Ni-ya sembla se réveiller brutalement, d'un vert pâle il passa à un blanc farineux suivit d'un rose fade. Ses mouvements qui étaient auparavant lents et incertains devinrent d'un coup rapide et assurés. Il recula à tâtons, balbutiant quelques mots dont le guitariste n'identifia que « oublié, de suite, désolé ». La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant un Sakito déboussolé seul dans la pièce.

Quand Hitsugi passa la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut pour trouver l'autre guitariste dans un état méditatif. Sakito ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence quand il s'installa à côté de lui, trop occupé à résoudre l'énigme que Ni-ya lui avait lancée involontairement.

_ La Terre appelle la Lune. Sakito tu me reçois ?

Le guitariste sortit en un sursaut de ses réflexions, tombant nez à nez avec Hitsugi visiblement inquiet.

_ Excuse-moi, tu me parlais ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi troublé.

Hitsugi pencha la tête sur le côté, peut être qu'un autre angle de vue lui permettrait de comprendre les pensées du plus vieux. Ce qui réveilla définitivement Sakito.

_ Mais demande au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! Tonna-t-il, faussement énervé.

Les deux guitaristes se mirent à rire, Hitsugi émettant un faible « bonjour » entre deux éclats de rires. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une troisième personne : Ruka venait d'ouvrir la porte et les regardait maintenant d'un air dubitatif, se demandant sûrement ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire. Il se retourna sans rien laisser paraître de plus.

_ Hitsugi est là aussi. Affirma-t-il à quelqu'un situé derrière lui, et donc invisible aux occupants de la salle.

Il entra sans plus attendre, suivit de Ni-ya. Le bassiste tenait une barquette avec quatre cafés bien chauds. Hitsugi laissa échapper un miaulement approbateur. Sakito leva les yeux aux ciels, son casse-tête résolu. Il oublia bien vite l'incident dans la routine familière. Yomi n'apparut qu'une heure plus tard et la première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter sur le café, maintenant froid, qui lui était réservé. Il le bu sans se plaindre et la répétition commença enfin.

_ Pause ! Beugla Yomi en se pliant en deux.

Il allait continuer sa complainte quand une baguette heurta le sommet de son crâne.

_ Joli tir ! Commenta Hitsugi en riant alors que le chanteur geignait en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

Mais tous semblait d'accord avec le plus petit et ils posèrent leurs instruments d'un commun accord. Hitsugi et Ruka succombèrent à leur besoin de nicotine et s'échappèrent de la pièce, Yomi les dépassa en hurlant que sa vessie allait exploser. Déclenchant un nouvel accès d'hilarité derrière lui. Sakito et Ni-ya, restés seuls dans la pièce, s'entreregardèrent. Sans que le guitariste n'y comprenne rien, le bassiste s'échappa en marmonnant quelque chose, le teint tout à coup très pâle.

_ Là, c'est vraiment bizarre….

Le guitariste finit par hausser les épaules, il l'interrogera le soir en prenant un verre au bar d'à côté.

Toute la journée se déroula de cette manière. Tout se passait normalement lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, mais quand Sakito et Ni-ya se trouvait dans la même pièce le bassiste s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Pire que cela, Sakito ne pouvait même pas lui adresser la parole sans qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui de plusieurs pas. Instaurant entre eux une étrange distance de sécurité. Hitsugi et Ruka s'étaient aperçu de son manège et l'observait comme si ils avaient découvert une nouvelle espèce animale.

Tant bien que mal, la journée arriva à son terme et Sakito se décida à lui proposer de l'accompagner au bar pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Quand il alla au-devant du bassiste Hitsugi et Ruka ligotaient consciencieusement Yomi avec le câble de son micro, créant ainsi une excuse valable pour assister à l'échange.

_ Eh Ni-ya, ça te dirait de discuter autour d'un verre ce soir ?

Le brun releva vivement la tête du jack de sa basse pour regarder le guitariste. Son teint repris l'étrange couleur de la farine alors qu'il luttait contre un accès violent de panique.

_ Ce s-soir ? C-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas m-mais… Enfin nan je n'ai pas envie d'aller boire ce soir… balbutia-t-il avant de s'enfuir à nouveau en un clignement d'œil.

Il ne réussit à attraper sa veste seulement parce qu'elle était posé sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sakito resta quelques secondes la bouche béante, fixant la porte comme si elle menait sur une autre dimension. Un bruit sourd derrière lui permit de s'extraire de son état de choc et il se tourna pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.  
>Yomi, Hitsugi et Ruka étaient affalés par terre, entortillés dans le câble. Et ils le regardaient, leurs yeux reflétant le choc que lui-même ressentait.<p>

Ni-ya venait de refuser un verre….. D'alcool ?

_ Il est peut être malade ?

_ Il a sans doute un rendez-vous avec une fille !

_ Y a pas de nouveau « Lilo et Stitch » pourtant.

Sakito les regarda tous les trois sans rien dire, réalisant à quel point leurs personnalités ressortaient.

_ Et si on allait le voir chez lui pour tirer tout ça au clair ? proposa-t-il.  
>Ils acquiescèrent avant de se relever. Mais ils s'emmêlèrent un peu plus dans le câble et retombèrent les uns sur les autres. Le guitariste soupira, Ni-ya allait avoir une bonne demi-heure de calme avant qu'ils ne soient capables de l'interroger.<p>

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du bassiste une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Cette fois pour être sûr que Ni-ya ne s'enfuit pas c'est Yomi qui avait était chargé de lui parler, sous la supervision de Ruka et d'Hitsugi. Sakito restait en retrait. Il sentait l'inquiétude de ses amis. Enfin, celle d'Hitsugi. Ruka affirmait qu'ils le trouveraient devant une rediffusion de « Lilo et Stitch » (fait qui lui plaisait, vu qu'il pourrait en profiter pour le revoir encore une fois) et Yomi qu'une fille était derrière ça.

Ni-ya parut surpris de les trouver à sa porte et ils en profitèrent pour entrer sans même se faire inviter. Enfin Yomi passa sous son bras et il laissa passer les autres sans discuter. Un long regard autour d'eux leurs appris qu'il n'y avait ni fille, ni rediffusion de film pour enfant. Seul son ordinateur portable était allumé et ouvert sur une page internet.

_ Bon Ni-ya, faut que tu nous explique là ! Commença Yomi d'une voix autoritaire.

_ J-je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Le bassiste pâlissait à vue d'œil et tentait de se mettre entre eux et l'ordinateur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser leur curiosité.

_ Tu as refusé de l'alcool. Asséna le chanteur en usant de son ton le plus accusateur.

Il ne regrettait vraiment pas les cours de théâtre du lycée.

_ Sans compter que tu évites Sakito depuis le début de la journée. Ajouta Ruka, soutenue par l'expression chagrinée du guitariste.

Lui n'avait pas besoin de cours de théâtre.

_ C'est quoi ça « » ?

Ni-ya sursauta et se retourna en un même mouvement. Hitsugi s'était glissé furtivement derrière le canapé et lisait maintenant le contenu de la page internet. Le bassiste poussa un cri très peu viril et se jeta sur l'ordinateur. Il le ferma d'un coup sec et s'éloigna des autres en le tenant fermement entre ses bras. Sakito, Yomi et Ruka regardaient Ni-ya et Hitsugi successivement. Le plus jeune fixait Ni-ya, la tête penchée sur le côté comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ Attends, les fanfiction ce n'est pas les histoires écrites par les fans ? demanda Ruka.

Yomi approuva d'un hochement de tête et un sourire un peu sauvage apparut sur les lèvres d'Hitsugi.

Et pourquoi c'était marqué que tu « léchait la sucette de Sakito » ?  
>Cette fois les regards restèrent ancrés sur Ni-ya qui prenait une belle couleur rouge brique.<p>

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je suis tombé sur ce site et y a cette histoire qui est vachement prenante, mais je vous jure je ne savais pas que c'était ça quand j'ai commencé à la lire !

Le bassiste serra un peu plus l'ordinateur contre lui à la fin de sa tirade, espérant certainement disparaitre sous terre.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ?

Un faible hochement de tête lui répondit par l'affirmative.

_ Attends, les fans vous mettent ensembles ? demanda Ruka, visiblement moqueur.

_ Toi elles te mettent avec Hitsugi ou Yomi.

Cette fois tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sakito.

_ Toi aussi tu lis ça ?

_ Bah, c'est intéressant…

C'était au tour de Sakito de devenir rouge brique. Ce fut Ni-ya qui le sauva de l'avalanche de question avec un élan de solidarité.

_ Quelqu'un veux une bière ?

Et il s'échappa dans la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, l'ordinateur dans les bras, poursuivi par Yomi beuglant qu'il voulait voir les drôles d'idées de leurs fans.


End file.
